Easterling Settlement
|added in = 31}} Easterling settlements are very large structures in the land of Rhúdel. They can occasionally be found throughout the biome, and generate in a similar fashion to vanilla villages, with varying structures. Small, rural villages are the most common, with fort villages being rarer, and towns being the largest and rarest. Easterling players will definitely want to visit settlements, as there's lots of loot to be found in them, and they offer plenty of questing opportunities. All settlements have a name, and a date that they were founded, which was sometime in the Third Age. __TOC__ Types of settlements Ordinary village Ordinary, rural villages are the smallest variant, and built in a fairly linear fashion, unlike the more circular Gondorian and Rohirric villages. In the center of each village there is a well, and a road leads out in both directions for a short distance. Along that road, there will likely be several houses, and various farms can be found outside the main part of the village. At one end, a tavern will spawn, and at the other, a smithy. Fortress village Fortress villages are medium sized structures and more militaristic in style. There is an Easterling fortress in the center, fortified by an inner wall, and stables, farms, and houses may be found along the inner roads surrounding the fortress. The entire village is surrounded by an outer wall, which has a gatehouse for easy access. The fortress itself contains a warlord and a blacksmith, and the structure generally spawns containing many warriors. Town Towns are the largest Easterling settlements, as well as one of the largest structures in the mod. They are entirely surrounded by a Wall, and contain many houses, taverns, traders, and gardens. In the center of each town there is either a fountain or a statue. Farms will not spawn within towns. The loot located in these towns is plentiful, to say the least, as almost all the structures contain at least one chest. There are also many good trading opportunities, with the multiple market stalls. Finding settlements As with all the Mod's settlements, Easterling settlements need a large amount of flat land to spawn. That means that the first rule of thumb when searching for settlements is to look for an area of flat land. Then, keep on looking, as settlements don't spawn very frequently. They're well worth finding, however, owing to their plentiful loot and questing opportunities. Structures The following structures can be found in Easterling settlements: *Fortress *Gatehouse *Hay Bales *House *Lamp *Mansion *Market Stall *Smithy *Stables *Statue *Tavern *Tower *Townhouse *Village Farm *Village Garden *Village Pasture *Village Signpost *Wall *Walled Garden *Well Easterling House Easterling houses are the primary structure found in the rural Easterling villages. They consist of a single story, topped with a thatch roofing. They are inhabited by Easterling civilians. Easterling Townhouse Easterling townhouses are rather more sophisticated dwellings found in the walled towns and occasionally in small villages. They consist of two stories and are made out of brick, with clay tiling forming an elaborate roof. Easterling Mansion Easterling mansions are the dwellings of the richest of Rhûn's citizens. They are essentially an even larger version of the townhouses, and like the townhouses, are only found in the walled towns. Easterling Stables Easterling stables house the mounts used by the soldiers of Rhúdel. They consist of a central corridor flanked by six pens, each containing a saddled horse. Easterling Smithy Easterling smithies are where the weaponry of the forces of the East are forged. It is a square building, made out of brick, with an ornate tiled roof. A blacksmith can be found in these structures, which players allied with Rhúdel can trade with. Easterling Tavern Easterling taverns can be found in rural villages and walled towns. They are large, two-floored buildings occupied by many Easterling civilians. A bartender can be found behind the counter of the ground floor. There are two variants of the tavern, which look pretty much alike. Both are made mainly out of brick. The only difference is, that the village variant has a thatched roof, whereas the town variant's roof is made of red clay tiling. Easterling Market Stall These market stalls are similar to those in Southron bazaars. They can only be found in walled towns. Each of them features one of a couple of possible traders. Only a few of them are included in each settlement, probaly some of them are always missing. Easterling Well Easterling wells are small structures made of redwood that are found in most settlements. They consist of a pit filled with water, surrounded by wood blocks. Four fence posts arise from the corners, supporting a domed roof of redwood planks. The water in the well can be accessed, by opening the wooden portcullis. If you fall in, you will be very thankful for the ladder that leads out. Easterling Fortress Easterling fortresses are fortified structures that function as the keep in Easterling fort-villages. They consist of a central tower surrounded by four smaller turrets, connected by walls. A gate serves as a means of entry. They are garrisoned by Rhûnic troops. A warlord and a blacksmith stationed there might be willing to trade with you. Easterling Wall The walls protect the Easterling settlements, except for the rural villages. They are made of brick and run all around the houses. Embedded in the walls are gatehouses and towers. Water, caves etc. may cause gaps in the walls. Bricks offer quite a high tier of protection. The walls help to keep enemies out and citizens in at night. Easterling Tower Easterling towers generate on the corners of the walled towns and are part of the city wall. They are occupied by armed Easterling warriors. Easterling Gatehouse Easterling gatehouses serve as the entrance point to the walled towns, and fort villages. They are included in the outer wall and consist of a central tower flanked by two stairs for access from the ground, with banners flying from the top. There are two gates in the structure: a Rhúnic gate on the outside, and a bronze portcullis on the inside, which can be opened and closed with levers from the top. They are garrisoned by various Rhúnic fighting units. Two lamps flank the outer gate, so at night, the entrance can be seen from afar. A sign at the entrance denotes the name and founding date of the town. Easterling Statue Easterling statues are stunning decorative structures that spawn in Easterling fort-villages, and can be found in the center of every second walled towns. They generate in the form of a golden Easterling wielding a pike. Easterling Village Signpost Each ordinary rural Easterling village contains two signposts, near the village well in the center. It shows the name and the founding year of the settlement. The year is shown in rather than in Shire Reckoning. Easterling Lamp Easterling lamps illuminate the streets of the towns of Rhúdel. They consist of a short pillar topped with a burning hearth block surrounded by trapdoors. Two of them can be found outside of the towns, flanking the gatehouse. Hay Bales Scattered around the ordinary rural villages, some hay bales are piled up to stacks. This might be a good source for wheat. Easterling Village Farm Easterling village farms are small fenced in farms. In the center is a 5x5 area of crops, bordered by dirt paths. In the very center is a scarecrow protecting the crops. The farms can be found on the outskirts of the rural villages and between inner and outer wall of fortress-villages. One or two farmhands work here, sometimes under supervision of a farmer, allowing to recruit your own farmhands. Easterling Village Pasture Easterling village pastures are simple structures found in smaller Easterling villages. In the center is a small area of grass with some hay bales, upon which several farm animals spawn. The grass is bordered by brick walls, with four fence gates serving as openings on each side. They are lit by torches. Easterling Village Garden Easterling village gardens are small, decorative structures that can be found in bigger Easterling towns. A walled off patch of grass contains several flowers and a small tree in the center along with a baby tree on each corner. Easterling Walled Garden Easterling walled gardens, like Easterling statues, can be found at the center of each second town. They are the bigger, more elaborate variant of gardens, found in Easterling towns. Although there are no loots in this structure, its breathtaking beauty is sure to awe an explorer lucky enough to find one. Trivia *The Easterling Town, as of now, is the largest structure in the mod, even larger than the Gondor town. Category:Rhûn Category:Evil Category:Structures Category:Environment Category:Settlement Category:Rhúdel Category:Tavern Category:Captain Structures